


I Really Need You

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Jane and Darcy [22]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Boredom leads to many things, but honestly trying to convince someone to make love in your childhood bedroom while their family is upstairs just isn't sexy. This looks into the concept of Netflix and Chill.





	I Really Need You

In the spring in the month of May, Mother’s Day rapidly approached. This was a sore holiday for some of the X-Men and students at the X-Mansion, understandably. However, for Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, they had a wonderful mother so they had no problem going to see her that weekend. Of course, they brought along their romantic partners because neither Kurt Wagner nor Jane Creed had a mother to spend the holiday with. Besides, their respective relationships were getting very serious and marriage wasn’t a far off idea for their future together, so now Magda Maximoff would be their mother now, too.

Pulling up to the Maximoff house in the suburbs in Jane’s conspicuously vermillion Lamborghini, they unloaded and Magda hugged each of her twins, and her daughter’s blue Catholic boyfriend and her son’s immortal Catholic girlfriend with no problem at all. They were as good as family now, even if they weren’t Jewish. She had mutant children after all, even little Maggie – the twins’ younger sibling – was beginning to show signs of having a mutation as well. Magda loved her children and saw how happy they were at a school where they could be themselves, they even helped save the world a time or two, though seeing them on the news often gave her a heart attack. Having them home for the weekend was a Mother’s Day gift she’d always cherish, knowing her babies were all safe and happy and even in loving, healthy relationships.

The weekend went fairly well. Friday night Magda cooked them matzoh ball soup and reminisced about when Pietro and Wanda were children. Kurt and Jane heard plenty of embarrassing stories about them, like how Pietro had to be put on a leash out in public. Saturday they attended Temple together and that night they played board games. Sunday they took Magda out to breakfast but she needed a nap afterwards because after not really talking about any of the missions they have had, Pietro offhandedly mentioned that both he and Wanda met their dad Magneto and arrested him. Of course, Magda needed to rest after that, and that is when the real trouble began.

The Maximoff house really only had two bedrooms on the main floor. One was the master bedroom and that was of course Magda’s. The other bedroom was Maggie’s. The twins, needing space from each other because they were the opposite sex and needing space from Maggie because they were way older, took opposite poles of the house. Poles in this case meant that Wanda took the finished attic for her bedroom and Pietro took the finished basement for his bedroom. It worked out for everyone because that meant less arguments and more privacy. Naturally, though, this meant there wasn’t any room for guests, so over this weekend, Kurt had been sleeping in Wanda’s attic and Jane had been sleeping in Pietro’s basement. This hadn’t been a problem until now.

Wanda, being a nice older sister, decided to play with Maggie in her room; and Kurt, being a nice boyfriend who is good with kids, decided to join the tea party also. Pietro took that as an opportunity to hang out in his old basement with his girlfriend. On one of their first dates he brought her home to meet his family and play with his arcade machines and ping pong table. Now that he was moved out, though, all of the fun stuff was gone and his basement was now being used as storage for food, most of it canned and not sugary Lil Debbie cakes. There was literally nothing to do. Well, almost nothing.

“Oh man, Pietro, do you think your mom will be okay? I mean, she didn’t really react positively to the news that your finally met your father. You did, you know, arrest the super villain after all.” Jane was sitting on Pietro’s couch (something he didn’t have room for at the X-Mansion) with her chin resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs and hands gripping her bare feet. “It’s too much to hope that she’d be proud of you, huh? You’re a super hero now. A super hero who arrested your evil dad.”

From his position on the his old bed (something Pietro didn’t have to take with him to the X-Mansion) Pietro just shrugged. He was stretched out on his stomach, kicking his bare feet in the air, and his chin rested on his fists, elbows digging into the mattress. “I dunno what I expected honestly. My mom never talked much about my dad except to explain to me and Wanda that he was Jewish and that he was a mutant. I’m pretty sure that she didn’t really get to know him well before they, you know,” he made the ‘okay’ symbol with one hand and used the pointer finger of the other hand to pierce it, clearly emphasizing his point.

That made Jane laugh, and almost instantly the concerns she had for Magda faded into the background. “Yeah, I’m not gonna comment on your mom’s sex life. It is already weird that you did.” She hid her smile behind her fingers and tilted her head to the side, green eyes shining brightly at him with mirth.

On the bed, Pietro ducked his head down as he laughed, too. “Sorry.” Of course he wasn’t really apologetic; he didn’t have to be. As the laughter faded away, Pietro felt restless and rolled on his side. He had forgotten how boring his home was, and it was doubling boring now without any of the cool stuff he stole to keep himself entertained and out of trouble. “Man, there’s nothing to do, Jane.”

Unsurprised by her boyfriend’s short attention span, Jane only countered, “Isn’t that a good thing, though? We don’t have any missions, we don’t have any interruptions, we don’t have anything pressing to do. For once we can just hanging out together. Just . . . chill.” She didn’t bother trying to hide her smile this time. “That’s always nice.”

Easily, he agreed with his girlfriend’s easygoing nature. “Of course you’re right.” Absentmindedly he picked at a loose thread on the comforter. In that brief lull in the conversation, he tried to think of something that he and Jane could do together here just to pass the time and enjoy each other’s company. Looking back on some of their first dates, he took a brief trip down memory lane in search of inspiration. Inspiration then came to him with the single phrase: Netflix and Chill. The only problem that was no Netflix, but no one has ever really cared about that as long as there was the Chill. Suavely, he began his seduction, “Hey, Janie baby?”

Seemingly unaware of Pietro’s new intentions, Jane responded casually, “Yes, mon petit ardent lapin?” She was examining her adamantium fingernails, just tapping them together to hear the soft metallic click.

Confidence boosted by her using her fond nickname for him, he continued, “Why are you sitting so far away when I’m all the way over here, lonely and by myself?” Pietro tried to control his face from grinning, instead focusing on giving her puppy dog eyes and a pouty lower lip. She could never resist this face, he knew from experience.

At that she had to look up, and as soon as she saw his face, she knew he was up to something, though what exactly she hasn’t figured out yet. Still, Jane found herself standing and walking over to him, cracking her knuckles as she went. By the time she was standing before him, she had quirked an eyebrow. “Mr. Maximoff, are you trying to seduce me?” She smiled at her own joke and without further preamble climbed into the bed with him, mirroring his pose.

Halfway there to the Chill, Pietro grinned at her reference and wiggled closer to her. “Oh, please, don’t call me Mr. Maximoff. Mr. Maximoff is my father.” His wiggling stopped when he was less than a foot away from her.

Jane hummed, “Technically, your father is Mr. Lensherr. Mr. Maximoff is like your grandfather.” Like he did, she wiggled closer to him, not quite closing the distance. While his dark eyes sparkled with mischief, her own bright eyes glowed warm with love.

He snorted, “You know what I meant.” Reaching out his hand to her, he ran his fingers through her inky black hair, pushing it out of her face. “But yes, I’m trying to seduce you.” Pietro leaned forward and caught her mouth in a small kiss, very gentle. “Is it working?” His smirk boasted that he believed he was successful in his seduction.

Still chasing after his lips to deepen the kiss, Jane distractedly mumbled, “Just barely.” Then both of their mouths were occupied again, and Jane rolled over and pulled Pietro on top, hands buried in his silver hair. Meanwhile his hands ran down her sides where he rubbed the hem of her shirt between his fingertips before he started to push it up her ribcage. “Pietro, wait, what are you doing?” Breathlessly, she pulled away with obvious reluctance but moreso with confusion.

Rapidly, he blinked, trying to clear his head of the pleasant haze that came with kissing Jane and her beautiful, red mouth with plump lips just mad to be pressed against his own lips. “Um…” He looked down at their bodies where his hips were snugly nestled between her open thighs, then he looked back up at her face so flushed that her freckles stood out starkly against the pink of her blush. “Seducing you? I thought we covered this.”

She started to sit up on her elbows, nearly knocking her forehead against Pietro’s. “Woah, woah, woah. We can’t do that here!” Jane’s voice squeaked high with protest as her face deepened to a red color in her embarrassment. “This is like your childhood bed!” Jane was scandalized by his apathy as he shrugged that off without a care. “Your family are upstairs! What if they hear? What if little Maggie were to walk in on us?” She tried to make him see reason.

Without shame Pietro whined, “But Jane!” To not pressure her he removed his hands, but his mouth continued to loudly voice his protest, “I really need you.” Still, he continued to remove himself from her, sitting back on his knees to give her space.

“Pietro, I’m sorry, but we’re not doing that in your mother’s house. Call me old fashion but I just can’t. Sorry.” Jane immediately sat up straight and moved away until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back towards Pietro.

Facing her back, all Pietro could do was groan because of his newfound sexual frustration. He petulantly flopped back on his back, throwing his arm across his eyes. “Fine.” Taking a moment to adjust his tone of voice to something lighter and full of hope, he softly asked with a touch of hesitancy, “Can we do that when we get home, though?” Curiously, he peeked out from underneath his arm, his eyes boring holes into Jane’s back.

Looking over her shoulder at him, one corner of Jane’s mouth twitched, betraying her poker face. “Only if you’re a good boy for the rest of the day.”

“Deal.”

The next morning Magda was very confused on why her son was so eager to leave and go back to the X-Mansion. She was also confused on why that nice girl Jane kept avoiding her gaze. All she could hope for is that they wouldn’t break up. Magda did so enjoy seeing her son so happy. As soon as her twins and the other kids left, Magda immediately put the thought out of her mind. They were too in love to leave each other, and that was an infatuation Magda was very familiar with.

Miles away and hours later at the X-Mansion, Kurt and Wanda were very thankful to be home, namely because that was an uncomfortable car trip with Pietro and Jane. As soon as the Lambourgini was in park, Pietro had hopped out of the car and sped away with Jane and their bags before Kurt and Wanda could unbuckle their seatbelts. Kurt and Wanda took it as a good thing though, and only shared a look with each other about it rather than discuss it. After all, that could lead to unpleasant conversation topics.

Mere seconds later and floors above the garage, Pietro and Jane finally got to Chill. You can say that the delay built up the anticipation, and neither were disappointed.


End file.
